The present invention relates to bake ovens, and more particularly to a bake oven which has a detachably belt conveyer for carrying foods through the baking area for quick baking.
A variety of bake ovens have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Conventional bake ovens can be gathered into two groups, namely, the draw plate type bake ovens and the conveyer-type bake ovens. A draw plate type bake oven uses a draw plate for carrying foods in the baking chamber for baking which allows foods to be baked batch by batch only. A conventional conveyer-type bake oven uses a belt conveyer to carry foods through the tunnel chamber of the bake over so that the foods can be continuously placed on the belt conveyer and the foods are baked during their courses in the tunnel chamber. In order to eliminate contamination, the conveyer of a conveyer-type bake oven must be frequently cleaned and washed. However, it is not easy to wash the conveyer of a conveyer-type bake oven because the conveyer cannot be easily dismantled.